Chakka (TMNT 2012 OC)
Chakka Species: Mutant Liger Age: 5 Gender: Male Skin: Apricot with black stripes Eye Color: Yellow (Like Tiger Claw's) Family: Tiger Claw (Father), Lotus Blossom (Mother), Rahzar, Fishface, & Baxter (Godfathers), Bebop & Rocksteady (Uncles) BIOGRAPGHY Chakka is the son of Tiger Claw and Lotus Blossom, the godson of Fishface, Rahzar, & Baxter Stockman, & the nephew of Bebop & Rocksteady. Chakka was born in Japan when the turtles were at the age of 10 and lived with both of his parents in a house in the middle of a Japanese forest. 5 years later, the Shredder saw how powerful Chakka would become and thought that he might be useful to him in the future, so when Shredder hired Tiger Claw, he told him that he could take his son with him to New York to join the Foot Clan while Lotus stayed in Japan. APPEARANCE Chakka has his mother's skin, but in a shade of apricot, a tuff of hair that's messy on the top, & his father's black stripes and yellow eyes. He has a white underbelly, muzzle, & paws, the inside of his ears are pink and his nose is pink, and the tip of his tail is black. He wears a blue neckscarf around his neck like Tiger Claw, and wears a pair of red & purple striped pants. He will eventually gain a gap in his teeth after a fight with Alopex. As a baby, he has the same apricot colored fur and black stripes, but his hair tuff is a bit smaller, he has black spots on his arms and legs and wears nothing but a diaper but at times he can be seen wearing a blue onsie pajama set and suckling on a bumblebee themed pacifier. His space outfit is similar to the turtles space outfits but in a shade of a smokey grey color. PERSONALITY Chakka is an adorable, kind-hearted and sweet little boy. He's very close with his parents as well as the rest of the Foot Mutants. He does his very best to become just like his father and tries to impress the Shredder (even though he's still learning). He may trip and fall sometimes, but he REALLY does try his best at everything he does (including his roar, which is for now, just a meow or a squeak).He rarely gets angry but if he does, he'll go back to his happy-old-self in about a few hours or so. He's also very sensitive at certain things like if he see's a dead body, blood, or a scary movie (Annabelle, The Visit, Child's Play, etc.), he literally gets scared and sometimes hides himself in the chest of the closest Foot Mutant he's sitting next to and cries. He has no problem sleeping on his own, but when he has a nightmare, he goes to either his dad's bedroom and sleeps there, or, if Tiger Claw is out on a mission, he goes to either Fishface, Rahzar, Bebop, or Rocksteady. Chakka is not shy at all, whenever a new Foot Mutant comes, he's always ready to say hello. The boy's very social and wants to be every Foot member's friend. Chakka is open-minded and very curious, so be prepared to answer a lot of his questions. He also has his faher's bravery and short temper. Category:Cats Category:Mutant Category:OC Category:Villain